Friends of the Working Mouse
Friends of the Working Mouse is a song from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. Lyrics oringinal version Grasping: My colleagues gather round please Since you and I all know That if our mice keep working Our profit's sure to grow! O’Bloat: I really like to see them sweat It makes me calm and cool TOPLOFTY: And while they're grateful for the pay We're thankful they're poor ALL: Friends of the working mouse! Grasping: We're such a happy family Our workers are the best! O’Bloat: And while they put in overtime We'll just take a little rest! TOPLOFTY: We've got it all together now We're in for the long haul Grasping So a toast to them, let's give a cheer While they are slaving for us all ALL: Friends of the working mouse! Friends of the working mouse! O’Bloat: Oh yeah we're like friends a you workin' mices and stuff Grasping: We know They want to make a show Of their aspirations So come on We can help, you know Meet their expectations ALL: Hey ho The only limit is our imaginations Heave ho It's off to work they go It's their true salvation Maybe... O’Bloat: We really ought to see them here each and every day Grasping: So even when they need time off we do insist they stay TOPLOFTY: With their noses to the grindstone since they want to keep their jobs O’Bloat: We keep 'em workin sharp, our mice, while we just act like slobs Grasping: Yes we will rightly steer them on our short and steady course! TOPLOFTY: We're only here to help them down our chosen path, of course! You see we're ALL: Friends of the working mouse! O’Bloat: Trust us! ALL: Friends of the working mouse! Friends of the working mouse! Diesel Squad's version Dash-9: My colleagues gather round please Since you and I all know That if we keep working Our progress' sure to grow! Pincher: I really like to be devious But also calm and cool Kraken: And while some are rough We're thankful to try to help ALL: Friends of the Diesel Squad! Dash-9: We're such a happy family Our tasks are the best! Scor-Brein: And while we put in overtime They'll just take a little rest! Kraken: We've got it all together now We're in for the long haul Dash-9: So a toast to them, let's give a cheer While some are judging us ALL: Friends of the Diesel Squad! Friends of the Diesel Squad! Pincher: Oh yeah we're like friends a you workin' trains, ponies, and stuff Dash-9: We know They want to make a show Of their aspirations So come on We can help, you know Meet their expectations ALL: Hey ho The only limit is our imaginations Heave ho It's off to work we go It's our true salvation Maybe... Scor-Brein: We really ought to show them we aren't completely bad Dash-9: So even when we try to do some thing devious all the time we do insist we don't Kraken: With our noses to the grindstone since we want to show we them we are good too! Pincher: We keep 'em workin' sharp, ourselves, and then act silly Dash-9: Yes we will rightly steer them on our short and steady course! Kraken: We're only here to help them down our chosen path, of course! You see we're ALL: Friends of the Diesel Squad! Pincher: Trust us! ALL: Friends of the Diesel Squad! Friends of the Diesel Squad! Trivia *The Diesel Squad share their version in . Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs